How Harry Helped Hermione Get Her Groove Back
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Harry discovers that one of Hermione's old crushes feels the same way, and decides to coach her through their first date. Afterall, Hermione's been celibate so long, she's regrown her hymen. SS/HG and a little HP/DM


**I don't own any of these characters; I just borrow them so they can get the satisfaction that they deserve. Um, okay…This was inspired by Windseeker's Life Agendas (If you haven't read it and the prequel, settle in and do so, but be prepared to spend a few days at the computer) and looked over by my favorite person LovelyWickedGrin. Cheers to you ladies!**

**Um…HG/SS with a little HP/DM. It was meant to be a one-shot and then…this happened. I hope that anyone who actually gets through this enjoys it.**

"…and then, he did this thing where he bent himself in half and hooked his ankles behind my neck…Oh my Merlin guys…I think he fucked my brains away. It was amazing." Harry sat back with the smuggest smile any of his friends had ever seen on his face.

It was Gryffindor Catch-Up night at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Gryffs and only Gryffs that had supported and befriended Harry Potter during the war at Hogwarts were all there, busily catching up on each other's lives from the last month. The closer friends, the ones surrounding Harry at his table, were Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus. They were currently listening to the debauchery that happened on Harry's first night with his new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

That's right, you heard it, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were in love. All of their friends were amazed and happy for them. They had met again at Harry's restaurant, "the Boy Who Cooked" and started a shy relationship. Draco was there at the opening as a photographer for Witch Weekly. They'd been dating for about five weeks before giving in and falling into bed together. Not one of their friends had ever seen either of them happier.

"But it wasn't just sex, you know. He loves me…it was so romantic. Rose petals all over the bed, all of the lighting were candles. Oh, but really…the sex was just fucking amazing …okay, I think I might be drunk."

"Holy Humping Hyppogryffs Harry!" Hermione was sitting right next to Harry, fanning herself with her left hand and clutching her drink with her right. She was feeling more than a little hot, between the alcohol and the fact that she hadn't felt anything sexual in far too long.

"Firsssly Mio…" He slurred his words before clearing his throat and shaking his head to clear it, "Bonus points for that wonderful alliteration while intoxicated." She was treated to a short round of drunken applause, to which she took a mock bow before sitting back down.

Harry crooked his finger at her, in the classic "come here" motion and she leaned in as far as she could without ending up in his lap.

"Secondly…when is the last time that you have had something between your legs that didn't require either batteries or a charm?" She shot back, glaring at her best friend as she tuned out the laughter of the hangers-on and tried to think. _Well there was…no, not then, but a few weeks before…no, nothing came from that either. Oh my GOD!_

She turned horrified eyes on her best friend's shockingly sympathetic face. He leaned in towards her so that their foreheads were touching and the curtain of her hair was hiding their faces from view.

"You can't even remember can you? Well, no worries love, we can fix that. I recently heard that an old unrequited crush of yours returns the feelings. First though, you have to come with me." He had a mischievous grin on his face and she couldn't help but answer with one of her own. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the bar, giving just enough time to hastily wave good-bye to their friends.

Harry put his arms around her in a bear hug, his relatively small frame still easily dwarfing her own, ad he apparated them back to the new and much improved Grimmauld Place. They appeared in the entrance hall and he placed a kiss on the top of her bushy head of hair before pulling away.

"Kreacher!" With a "crack" the house elf in question appeared and bowed to his master and guest.

"What can Kreacher be doing for master Harry?" His attitude continued to improve the longer that he lived with Harry, though sometimes he forgot himself and slipped into old habits, mumbling to himself in the few remaining dark corridors of the house.

"Please, some tea and scones for us and one more…oh and light the fireplace in my suite and then floo Master Draco at Malfoy Manner and ask him to come at his leisure. Thanks." With a bow and another loud "crack" he was gone.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her alone with him up to his suite. Ever since the "great renovation" Grimmauld Place looked like a whole new home. Gone were all of the dark hexes and cobwebby corners, with more ambient light and clean rooms in the home. But the best part was "Harry's suite." He had taken the floor that contained Sirius and Regulus' rooms and broken down the walls, creating one large bedchamber with a gorgeous fireplace and sitting area and a bathroom that rivaled the prefect's bathrooms at Hogwarts.

Harry guided Hermione down next to him on the couch in his sitting area and fixed her a cup of tea, laced with a slight sobering potion. They enjoyed the tea and scones in silence for a moment, until Hermione spoke.

"Ry, I think it's been so long that I might have gotten my virginity back! But I don't just want a quick shag with some old crush…I want what you have. I want someone to have intelligent conversations with over dinner; someone who's not afraid to argue with me if we have differing opinions about something. Someone who wants to walk home in the moonlight holding my hand, then throw me down on the bed and fuck my brains out. I want my very own sweet and sexy Slytherin Snake."

Their heads turned when they heard a laugh coming from the doorway, and there stood Draco Malfoy in the flesh, looking every inch the Adonis that he knew he was in tight muggle blue jeans and a t-shirt. He strutted over to them, kissing Hermione on the cheeks and Harry on the lips in greeting before sitting between them on the couch and fixing himself a cup of tea.

"That is very fortunate Hermione, because that is what we want you to have, and what we think you could have with this friend of ours. First though, we need to …prep you to better obtain this…what did you call it? Ah yes, "sweet and sexy Slytherin Snake"."

She smiled and blushed a little from the attention, then let the words he had spoken sink in.

"What exactly do you mean "prep" me? I don't want to be something that I'm not and I certainly want this person to like me just as I am!" She nearly jumped to her feet in indignation, but was held still as each of the boys placed a hand on her knees. She paused to let them speak.

"Forgive me, I meant no offense. The person in question already likes you a great deal but there is no harm in a little polish, yes? Just something to send the right message; and I believe the message that we want to send is, "love me for my brain, but still shag me through the wall." Am I correct?" Hermione bit her lip and nodded through the fierce blush gracing her cheeks.

"Ah good, I'm glad that I came then. So, to start with, let's see what we have to work with. Clothes off please." The blush on her cheeks, that had been receding, came back with a vengeance. This time, no hands stopped her when she jumped from her seat.

"Excuse me?!?" She winced that the tone and volume of her voice, sure that dogs in Scotland had just heard her.

"Look, Mio, if you can't get naked in front of your best, very gay, friend and his very gay lover, than how do you expect to get naked in front of a boyfriend?"

"Oh, Harry, I just hate it when you say things that make sense." Biting her lip again, she nervously reached for the hem of her shirt. A though occurred to her when it was half-way off and she paused to ask.

"Um…do I get to keep my panties and bra on, or are we going "full monty"?" The words were muffled by the shirt that was currently covering her face, but she knew that they heard her when furious whispers began, coming from the direction of the couch. She inched her way over to the liquor cabinet in the corner, knowing that, either way, she was going to need a bit more liquid courage for this.

"You may keep your under-things for now, but we reserve the right to demand removal or begin transfiguration at a later time." Shaking her head without turning from her shot she agreed with the compromise.

Ten minutes and two shots later, she was semi-comfortable as she stood in front of Harry and Draco in nothing but her knickers. The bra, which was comfortable cotton for every-day wear, had been discarded immediately as "dowdy". Especially considering that she was told she has "nice perky titties; I'm gay and I'm ready to start sucking on them."

Her two gay friends were now transfiguring the knickers that were still on her, to try and find the best style to flatter her "very nice bum." They would then, once they settled, transfigure a bra to match.

When the latest g-string went so far up her ass-crack that she could taste it as she turned in a circle to give them the full view, she stamped her foot in annoyance and turned back to them, flushed red from anger and alcohol. Her hands were on her hips and she was certain that no one could look sufficiently angry with their breasts bobbing around uncovered, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

"I understand that you both want me to be sexy, and I love you for it. However, if you put one more piece of fabric up my ass I will kill you both. I do not feel comfortable in knickers like that, and that would show. Confidence is something that you both need to take into consideration here. Confidence is sexy, I know it."

She was faced with the two boys staring up at her with blank faces. Quickly, they turned to each other and confer in furious, low whispers. She huffed and crossed her arms over her bare chest to wait it out. Finally, she felt the tingle of another's magic on her sorely transfigured knickers and looked down to appraise them.

They had finally chosen a set of lacy, emerald green boy shorts that were extremely comfortable as well as flattering to her stomach, thighs and bum. She turned around and caught a glimpse of them in the mirror that was next to the couch, placed there for the impromptu modeling session.

"Alright, these are perfect. And you weren't kidding when you said Slytherin were you? This is totally the right color for me." She nodded at them in the mirror and saw matching smug grins in response. She knew that her "date" would be a total mystery until she saw them the next night, but her mind was racing.

_Someone in Slytherin that I used to crush on? That is a very small list, starting with the obviously unattainable Master Malfoy over there…._

The bra was an easy fix once the panties were decided upon, and she was not disappointed with the result. Somehow, the lacy, matching green bra that they handed her next enhanced her bust, made her stand up straighter and the color did wonders for her skin tone. The alcohol was fading fast, but she was feeling confidence take its place.

They decided to forgo any kind of stockings, both of them thinking that bare legs were much sexier, but Draco ran a "Brazilian wax" charm over her body before they moved on to the next step. It was the latest thing in the magical world, and while she momentarily felt rather naked, she grew to realize that her smooth skin all over made her feel incredibly sexy.

She was lounging on the end of the couch with her head hanging over the arm so that the boys could discuss what route to take with her hair. They weren't sure what to do with it, other than to not change it too much; otherwise she wouldn't really look like herself.

"Well, I've always thought about cutting some of it off and layering it, then getting the frizzy-ness down to ringlet curls. What do you think? I'd rather not change the color though."

"Wonderful Hermione, I love it. Do you trust me to do it, or shall we try to get to a salon before the date?" Draco had his wand out and she could see that he was just itching to do it himself. She sighed, before turning over to look at him, her feet rose in the air behind her.

"I trust you with Harry; I trusted you not to make fun of me naked; I trusted you to remove all of my body hair…what in the world makes you think that I wouldn't trust you to cut my hair?"

"I'm touched Hermione, really, I am. However, before we cut your hair could I…take a picture of you?" He looked nervous…well as nervous as a Malfoy could ever look anyway and her lips turned down in a frown.

"Why?" Before Draco could step up and answer, Harry stepped in.

"It's actually for me. You see, I'm kind of doing a Wizarding pin-up calendar for charity. Its witches and wizards and you, Hermione, right now look like you need to be Miss September. Let's just…" He stepped forward and changed her underwear so that they were crimson and gold, for Gryffindor. Then he pinned my hair up messily so that there were curls framing her face and dangling along her neck before sticking a quill in the mess of curls.

He handed her a big book and had her lever her forearms on the arm of the couch so that more of her chest was showing, but she was made to keep her feet kicking in the air. Hermione looked up from the book just as they took the picture and both boys were struck dumb by the picture that she made. They may be gay, but they were not dead.

"Damn girl, that picture makes me want to go back to school." She blushed again and lowered herself back onto the couch feeling a lot more comfortable about the evening. There was no reason to be nervous. Except…

"Why won't you tell me who I'm going out with? It stands to reason that he knows who I am, obviously, but all I have are some vague hints." Harry turned to look at Draco and, though she couldn't see the look on his face, every line in his body read "tension". Why, she wasn't sure.

"Well, Hermione…uh…we-er, thought that it would be more exciting if you were surprised that's all." She frowned and sat up, changing her underwear back to the deep green that had been decided on.

"Well, I guess I trust you both with it, I just don't understand. Now, what are we doing for our date?" She stood up and headed back over to the liquor cabinet to pour another drink.

"Well, a nice dinner and some dancing. He'll be picking you up here tomorrow-er, I guess I should say tonight, It's after one am." Harry stumbled as he cast a _tempus_ charm to see the time. Hermione frowned.

"You were both pretty sure that I would agree to this weren't you? I mean, you already have a time and date set up for us."

"Well, we want the both of you to be happy and when he mumbled out that he fancied you…well, don't take this the wrong way love, but I just knew that I had to find a way for this to work. You were rather head over heels for him back in sev-oomph." Draco elbowed Harry in the side with a hissed warning to "shut up." It really wouldn't do for Hermione to figure it all out before hand and get nervous like she would if she knew who it was.

"So, alright, dinner drinks and dancing. Shoes next then?" Both of the boys were so happy with how comfortable she seemed to be discussing all of this with them. They were subtly watching her, making sure that she was comfortable.

"Yes, shoes. Draco has the perfect pair for you, to show off your legs and bum. I'll go get them while he finishes up with your hair." Harry dashed off downstairs; to where he and Draco hid the "Hermione date kit" that they made up when they first formulated the plan and hid in the house for the first chance she gave them to use it.

Though it seemed strange, both boys really did just want her to be happy. She seemed happy with her job and her life, but if you looked close enough, you could see the sadness that she kept hidden, even from herself. Harry started to watch her, long before even he and Draco started dating, and had been keeping an eye out for her. He knew how long it had been since she'd been on a date, let alone had someone in her bed. And the someone that they were coaching her for was just perfect.

He ran back upstairs with the bag and saw that the haircut was finished and the mess had been spelled away. Draco was running his hand along her stomach and back, and Hermione looked over at Harry with a rather harassed look on her face.

"Harry love, would you please tell your boyfriend to stop groping me. I may be unbelievably horny but that does not mean that I want to have a three-way with the two of you. No matter how appealing it may sound." The last was muttered under her breath and, though Harry missed it, Draco did not.

"I always knew that you wanted me Mione. Trust me when I say that, if I were not gay the feeling would be mutual. The person picking you up later tonight may be able to take your mind off me though." She snorted in his direction and shoved him away as Harry walked forward and handed her the shoes.

They were cute, she thought as the leaned over to try them on; black, patent leather heels with a small, hidden platform and peep toes. She wiggled her feet into them and wobbled the first few steps, trying to get used to them. She didn't often wear heels. She soon got the hang of it and realized why women wore heels all of the time.

She was about five foot four, with the heels she came near to five foot seven. They made her swing her hips enticingly and her breasts bounced just enough without her looking like something out of a cartoon. She strutted around the room for a moment feeling great. She stopped to strike a pose and blinked when a flash from a camera went off.

"Sorry, but that was just too good to pass up. That will be for something other than the charity calendar though…maybe I'll send it along to your date as a kind of…primer to get the pump going." Harry grinned at her and she flushed again.

"Right…so…what am I wearing, a dress? A skirt? After all of the trouble that you've gone through to make my legs looks this good, I'm certain that you want to show them off." Draco grinned and pulled a shapeless, black sack dress out of the bag that he had.

"You are correct, and this would be the reason that I was "groping" you earlier. Put this on, and we can get to work." She slipped the black fabric over her head and it fell to her knees. She looked like she was wearing a potato sack with sleeves.

"Umm…Draco? I don't think-"

"That is correct Harry love, sometimes you do not think. Now, hush up and let a master go to work." The first thing that he did was to change the fabric of the dress, the top into a shimmery satin and the bottom into a soft, flowing fabric near to cotton in texture and feel.

Then he removed the sleeves, leaving large straps up over her shoulders and tightened it across her bust with a slightly rounded neckline. He pulled the hem of the bottom up just and inch to show off her legs over the knee and gave it an empire waistline. They ended up with a black dream.

Hermione had never felt so gorgeous in her entire life. She walked over to the mirror and twirled, to admire the effect of the dress as she looked. She saw two very happy grins from the boys in the mirror and decided to tell them how much she appreciated them. Draco held up a hand for quiet before she could speak.

"WE have one last thing, and then you can remove it all until it's time to get ready and we can get some sleep. Make-up." He held up a handful of what looked like tiny torture devices and came closer.

"I'm not really a make-up kind of girl. Plus, you already said that I have great skin tone and I-I…back up!" Her face turned red again as she backed away from the crazy gay boy with the gleam in his eyes.

"If I explain what everything is and what I'm going to do, will you let me finish? Or would you rather fight about it just before he shows up for the date?" With a sigh of resignation, her shoulders slumped and she allowed him to explain.

"First, we are going to pluck the eyebrows, they aren't that bad, they just need some refinement. And eyelash curler and some black mascara. I think we're going to go for the classic, bedroom eyes look, which means black liner on the top and multiple layers of black mascara; it will look great trust me. And to top it all off, plumping lip gloss. No color, its just shiny and will plump your lips just a little bit. We wouldn't want you to look like Angelina Jolie or anything." She smiled at him, relieved that it wasn't going to be something horrible and time consuming, and calmed down again.

"Alright, I know what is going to happen, but I'm tired and have consumed far too much alcohol tonight. Let's go to bed and we can see the total look tomorrow." The boys nodded and she began to take off her clothes, forgetting that she had company.

"Oh, right, I should probably take them off down in my room. Hah, I told you that I've had too much to drink. Good-night my dears." She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before heading down to her bedroom, the one that Harry had designed just for her.

It was pale lavender walls, with a large canopy bed that had ivory hangings with matching bed linens. She took off all of her transfigured clothes and ran a gentle cleansing charm over them before draping them on the comfy reading chair by the window.

Naked and comfortable she climbed into the big bed, happy, drunk, sleepy and anxiously awaiting the arrival of her date. She slid on her soft, thousand thread-count sheets, very much liking the feel of her naked skin on the fabric. She felt the top sheet brush across her sensitive nipples and rubbed her legs together in surprise.

Forcing herself to stop, she closed her eyes and took several deep, calming breaths. She was just about to drift off when she heard something coming from the floor above her; the sound of a headboard hitting the wall rhythmically. Sighing as she closed her eyes and counted to ten, she tried everything that she could think of to block out the sounds.

Finally she cast a silencing charm on her ceiling, once she remembered that she was a witch. She fell asleep with a gentle Mona Lisa smile on her face as she thought about her upcoming mystery date.

She was rudely awoken in the morning, or afternoon as the case may be, she thought when she opened her eyes. There were two boys bouncing on the end of her bed, looking at his with mischief in their eyes.

"Considering that I had to cast a silencing charm so that I could fall asleep last night, I would have thought that you both needed a bit more time to sleep in." Harry blushed; Draco grinned wildly at her. She tugged the sheets closer to her naked chest as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on! How can you not be excited! We have arranged a date for you tonight with the man of your dreams! The perfect date! And it's going to end in some shagging, the likes of which you have not experienced ever…." Draco trailed off, his silvery eyes glinting at her in the early afternoon sunlight that was pouring in from her window.

"Yes, yes, alright. Do you mind giving me a moment to myself so that I can put some clothes on before I come down to have some lunch with you? I fear that you both have more hints to drop about my mystery man." Harry pounced forward, pinning her to the bed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright Mione, but really don't be mad. We really are doing this out of love for you…and him too I guess." He kissed the top of her head and grabbed for his boyfriends as they made their way out of her bedroom, softly shutting the door behind them.

She stretched and got out of bed, trying to figure out whether she wanted to shower now or later. _Best to do it later…lunch with those two could easily end in a food fight._ She brushed her teeth and threw on a pair of what she deemed to be her "fat jeans" and a plaid button up shirt with half the buttons undone. Tossing her newly-short hair up into a messy bun, she headed downstairs.

Lunch was an interesting affair, and she'd been right when she assumed that there would be some kind of food fight. Around two-o'clock the unlikely trio was found in the sitting room of Harry's suite once again, this time Hermione was getting lessons on her mysterious mans likes and dislikes; along with his turn-ons.

"He's smart and he likes it when people can hold their own against him in a conversation. He loves to read and to study. Hmm…if I replace the 'he's' with 'she's' I would think that we were talking about you." Draco smiled at Hermione and she laughed back at him as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

"He really likes a woman with confidence and … this is super kinky, but you have to know…he gets a major woody from attractive women who yell at him. Odd. He's tall but not too tall, about six foot and he has the body of a Quidditch player…which is interesting because I've known him my whole life and I've never seen him on a broom." Draco drifted off with a cute pout on his face and Harry leaned over to kiss it away. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned over on the couch so that she could give them a moment of privacy.

They'd been chatting for a while now and she knew that he date was going to be here at five to pick her up. Thinking ahead, she frowned not knowing how long Draco was going to take with hair and makeup…plus she wanted to make sure she took a long, hot bath to calm the nerves that had suddenly come upon her.

She jumped up, startling the boys on the end of the couch; they had forgotten that they were not alone and Harry's shirt was pushed up so that his stomach was exposed. Draco's hair was mussed and his lips were thoroughly swollen from snogging. She snorted.

"The pair of you have one hour to yourselves while I bathe. At three fifteen, I want you both to be ready to help me get my hair and makeup done." With a satisfied nod, she headed out of the room, intending on taking a hot bath before showering so that she could wash her hair.

She sighed contentedly as she slid into the lilac scented bubble bath. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, just floating in the water and letting it soother her slightly frazzled nerves. She was near to drifting off when there were knocks on her bathroom door.

"WHAT?" She shouted, annoyed that her relaxing, alone time had been cut short. Harry bashfully stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I just…I wanted to give you this. I forgot earlier and you'll want to use it right after your bath so…" Her eyes softened as she lifted one hand out of the hot bath water and reached out for Harry's gift. It was in a small, pink Victoria's Secret bag and she found herself praying that it wasn't more underwear.

"It's some lightly scented body lotion and body mist that matches it. I know that you aren't really a perfume girl, and this smelled a lot like your shampoo, so I thought…" She yanked her wet upper body out of the bath and pulled her best friend into a dripping, bubble covered, lilac-scented hug.

"That's so sweet of you. I know that you just want the best for me and I love you all the more for it. Now, you should probably get back out to your boyfriend before he thinks that I'm taking advantage of you." She pulled back and grinned at Harry, who kissed her on the lips before he headed towards the door.

"Two more things Mione: One, Draco and I will be at the manor tonight, you have free-rein of the house. I'm assuming that your roommates would all be home and two…" She lifted her eyes to Harry, who smiled back at her knowingly.

"If I weren't gay, it would be you. I do love you and I'm so glad that I still have you." She felt slightly embarrassed at his confession, and was astonished to feel tears in her eyes as she watched his retreating form.

She sat back to think as she lazily trailed the loofa with her favorite body wash along her limbs. She'd gotten two confessions of love from gay men in the last 12 hours; utterly amazing. She'd always felt like she was second best. Back when they were in school, a lot of things had been different.

She was the slightly plain bookworm, with the popular and good-looking friends. She'd always felt kind of like a hanger-on; someone who was only kept around because of her books and cleverness. When Ron had…she choked up thinking about their once-friend.

Ron had betrayed Harry; it had been so much like what Peter Pettigrew did to his parents that Harry tried, for a time, to shut everyone out. Hermione hadn't allowed it, and through lots of screaming matches and near fistfights, she'd convinced him to let her in. For a long time she was the only one who could get him to respond to anything. They'd been nearly inseparable ever since.

He'd been crushed when she said that she was moving into an apartment with Ginny after school, instead of moving in with him. Something that Harry didn't know was that Ginny's never-ending parade of friends, boyfriends and one night stands that were paraded through the apartment had worn her resistance down to nothing. Regardless of Harry's relationship with Draco and whatever may come from "Mister Right" tonight, if Harry asked her to move in again, she would.

She was startled from her thoughts when her alarm went off, signifying that she had 15 minutes to get in the shower and wash her hair, before the boys were going to invade again.

It was four fifty-five and Hermione was ready to start biting her nails. She felt beautiful. Her hair was down, swept off to the side of her face with a gorgeous diamond pin that matched her earrings; they had been an 18th birthday gift from her mother. Her makeup was flawless, her dress immaculate and she was pacing.

"Mione, calm down. Just because we think that he's perfect, doe not mean that you are going to agree. It's just a date. Plus, you do know him." Harry's eyes were pleading with her to calm, and she let herself fall into his eyes and let them soothe her. She smiled as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get that, you two stay here." Draco swept smoothly from the room, a final hushed whisper of "you look radiant" as he passed Hermione and pulled the sitting room doors closed behind him.

"I'd hug you for luck, love, but I would ruin your dress for certain." Harry joked from his seat on the couch. She stood stock still by the fireplace, listening to the voices coming from the front hall.

The doors opened and she held her breath, plastering a smile on her face that she was certain looked totally fake. Then, Draco pulled him into the room. Hermione's eyes widened comically. When they had told her it was an old, unrequited crush from her school-years, they had not been exaggerating. She'd been half in love with the handsome man standing in front of her since she was thirteen.

Severus Snape looked amazing in his muggle suit. His hair was down, and clearly he had not been near any kind of potion in quite some time because it was looking clean and very soft. Since the war ended he had pulled a vanishing act, but the time away had done him very, very good. He looked younger than she had ever seen him look.

He was smiling slightly and holding out a tiny bouquet of while calla lilies with queen anne's lace. Hermione felt like she was in a trance as she stepped forward and took the flowers, holding them to her face so that she might hide the blush on her cheeks.

Harry and Draco shared a satisfied look before slipping from the room, knowing that the new couple could handle things without them.

"Miss Granger…you look unbelievably lovely. May I escort you to dinner?" A large smile graced her face at his old-fashioned speech and she slipped her hand over the proffered forearm.

"Please Prof-Severus, call me Hermione." As they walked out the door and into the London night, they never heard the cries of "success" and the high five from the couple on the landing that overlooked the entryway.

Dinner was at a small French bistro tucked away in the corner of Diagon Alley. Severus ordered a bottle of white wine for the two of them and was pleasantly surprised when Hermione asked to be the one to sample it when the bottle was opened.

"You have learned about wine?" She smiled as she nodded at the waiter to pour two glasses.

"Not too many people know, but my father is French and, before I turned eleven and attended Hogwarts, we split our years between France and here in London. I miss France some days; we had a small farm and a tiny vineyard." She trailed off with a wistful look on her face and Severus' breath caught in his throat at the picture she made.

When the waiter came back she ordered for the both of them, in French. They made pleasant conversation for the most part, glossing over the awkward questions that both of them wanted to ask. Looking up from her dish of the best crème Brulee that she had in more years than she wanted to count, her mouth ran away from her as she looked at Severus' youthful face.

"What happened to you? I mean…you look so much younger than you did just a few years ago. Was it the years of not needing to attend to the snot-nosed, incompetent brats at Hogwarts that make you look so relaxed and young?" He snorted before looking up and catching her eye.

"While I will not deny that the…illusion of youth has been partly restored by the lack of children melting cauldrons in my presence, the truth of the matter is this." He looked around the tiny bistro before motioning Hermione in a bit closer than she already was in the cozy booth.

His nimble fingers flicked at the buttons of his shirt sleeve on his left arm and he pushed the fabric up over his toned fore-arm. She gaped for a moment; this was more skin of his than she had ever seen before and she wanted to see much, much more. Realization dawned on her; she was looking at smooth, unmarred skin.

"His mark is gone?" He nodded as the sleeve slipped back down his arm and buttoned it back up. Thankfully, he thought, she at least managed to keep her voice down.

"I think that those who were no longer loyal to Him at the downfall…had them removed in one way or another. I know for a fact that the elder Malfoy still has his, while he rots away in Azkaban." They both smiled, and then grimaced at that thought, knowing that while the elder Malfoy deserved everything that he got, the younger suffered from his father's transgressions.

"Poor Draco…" She started, but was stopped when Severus held up one graceful, elegant hand to stall her.

"Poor Draco nothing. He has the "savior" firmly wrapped around his little finger and both of them love every moment of it. I've had to endure plenty of unwelcome sights in my time living at the manor." They both laughed at that.

"I had to cast a silencing charm on my ceiling last night. Wait….you've been living at the Manor all this time?"

"They didn't tell you? I was certain that they would have told you immediately after they got me drunk and forced me to spill all of my secrets. I'm… I…When you were at school…" She smiled and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"When I was at school, I realized that I had a crush on you when I was 13. That day in DADA when you took over and gave us the essay on werewolves….I certainly can not believe that I am about to tell you this, and so soon but…For a very long time, my fantasies included a moment where your voice shouted out "page three hundred and ninety…four". Then again, I'll be honest, for a long time all of my dreams were haunted by your smooth as silk voice." Hermione realized what she had just confessed and blushed a brighter red than she had ever been in her life as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

There was silence for a few moments, and the only thing that she could hear was the thundering of her blood in her ears. As such, she missed the rustling caused as Severus slid closer to her in the booth that they shared. She also somehow missed his arm draping across the booth behind her shoulders and leaned in so that he could speak into her ear.

"Page three hundred and ninety…four. I never would have believed that you were such a…deviant if I had not heard it myself. Though, I must confess…there was something that you did in your last year that affected me in much the same way." Her stomach fluttered as she breathed heavily, eyes still fixed on the hands twisting the napkin in her lap.

"What-what was it?" She raised a shaky hand towards her wine glass and brought it back to her mouth, swallowing heavily around the lump in her throat.

"In the Great Hall…when you had your little "celebration" about something and that child from the next class down tried to take your picture, Creevy I think. Anyway, you turned and hexed him so fast that my breath caught in my throat and gave him the dressing-down of a life time in front of everyone in the hall." He was still whispering in her ear, making her shiver with want as his voice caressed every part of her.

She realized with a start that her panties were soaked and had a momentary fear that there would be a wet spot on the back of her dress when she stood up. She took another shaky sip of her wine and whipped her head around so that she could look Severus in the eye.

He was looking at her in much the same way that she gazed back; with _painful longing_. He grasped her chin in his hand, which she noted that his hands shook a bit too. His breath wafted over her face and she could smell the chocolate that he'd had for dessert as well as the wine. Afraid to close her eyes, lest that change something, she looked him in the eye as he finished speaking.

"You were radiant in your anger. Shamefully, I must admit to it being…fantasy material for me for quite some time." Then _finally_ he closed the empty space between their lips and he was kissing her.

His lips were softer than she expected; his tongue gentle but insistent in gaining access to her mouth. His hand slid to her shoulder as he turned her to face him more fully and she gasped as his large hand sent sparks shooting down her spine from its spot on her bare shoulder.

Breathless, she broke the kiss and stared into Severus' eyes. He seemed to be breathing just as hard as she. She took a moment to let her eyes wander his face and the exposed part of his neck. She swallowed heavily.

"I think…perhaps it is time for us to get the check and move on." A small smile found its way onto his face as she spoke and she couldn't help but give an answering one. They signaled the waiter and paid the check without delay. Severus helped her up and took her arm once again as they left. They walked the short distance to the club that was their next stop in comfortable silence.

Pounding bass lines welcomed them as they stepped into the club and she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. When Draco had told her drinks and dancing, a club was not exactly what she had expected. She was also shocked when she realized that her date was getting crashed by the flamboyantly gay matchmakers.

Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, just as Draco waylaid Severus over at the bar and made large motions with his hands indicating something. Hermione swayed her hips along with Harry's; she was unfamiliar with the song that they were dancing to.

"Was the plan to interrupt us on our date always there?" She near shouted into his ear as they swung together to the rhythm of the song. He pushed away so that he could spin her and pull her back to him.

"Yes. How is it going?" The song changed to a newer version of "tainted Love" and Hermione couldn't help but bounce along; something about that song always made her want to shake her hips.

"We kissed…oh holy hell…it was amazing. I told him about three-ninety-four." Harry laughed suddenly and pulled her into his arms, her back to his front as they swiveled together.

"It took you YEARS to admit that to me and you've told him in less than two hours? You amaze me love." She laughed back and they danced without conversation until the end of the song.

Harry grabbed her arm and led her to the table that he and Draco had commandeered when they arrived at the club. Neither one of them missed the appreciative looks on their dates faces when they arrived at the table, flushed from the atmosphere and the dancing.

"Draco seemed convinced that you would like this drink. I believe that he called it a 'sex on the beach'." Hermione's breath caught as she slid into the seat next to her date and took the cool drink from him. She sipped it slowly, knowing that too many of them consumed too fast would take her out of commission for the night. And she had plans for later.

"Oh, yes…for a mixed drink it is one of my favorites. Though, I'm also partial to shots…for future reference. That way I can drink, and then dance right away." She gave Severus an evil smile and bit her lip in an enticing way, loving the way that his eyes darkened as she watched.

They sipped their drinks for a moment, before another song that she knew came on and she started to wiggle her hips in her seat. She turned to Severus, intending to ask him to dance with her, but her wrist was grabbed by Draco before she could get the words out.

He dragged her onto the dance floor, in full view of their dates, and spun her around so that she could grind her ass into his crotch. He laughed in her ear and turned them so that they were both facing their table and their ensnared dates.

"Do you want to blow his mind?" His voice sounded rough after listening to Severus' smooth as silk tones all night, but she still shivered the same at the breath on the back of her ear.

"Bend over and wiggle you ass in my crotch, then flip your hair and toss your head back…do not take your eyes off him as you do it." She smiled a little and waited for a few beats before following the instruction.

She followed his words perfectly, loving the look on Severus and Harry's faces as she did so. Both of them looked ready to jump up from the table when she bent over, but when she tossed her hair and let out a fake moan while keeping Severus' eye, she worried that she might have gone too far and given him a heart attack. With a sultry smile and a sexy slither, she backed up to Draco and draped herself over him.

"Oh my…Merlin help any man that you want to seduce. Shit…will you walk in front of me as we head back to the table? I'm having a bit of an issue and these leather trousers are not helping matters…or concealing them." Hermione threw her head back in a laugh and rested it on Draco's shoulder as he gave her a wry grin and tried to shove her off the dance floor.

She was pleasantly surprised when she got back to the table and saw that Severus and Harry had taken her earlier comment and covered the table in different shots. She grinned and reached towards one of her favorites.

"Do you boys know the trick with a blowjob?" With that, she slid her tongue into the glass, drinking the liquor in the bottom, but leaving the whipped topping in the bottom of the glass as she put it back down on the table. She raised her eyes to meet the horny gazes upon her and laughed.

"What? Have none of you had one of those before? Huh, you learn something new every day. Oh…screaming orgasm!" Her hand reached out to the other shot on the table that she actually recognized, but someone grabbed her wrist before she could touch it.

Her eyes followed the familiar forearm, to a bicep, then shoulder and up to Severus' lust-filled gaze. She smiled and wiggled her fingers in his grasp, reminding him that she wanted the shot. He leaned forward so that he could speak a little bit more quietly.

"I thought that the cocktease would be more of an appropriate shot." She could smell the sweet drinks on his breath and couldn't help but lean in again and capture his lips in a kiss.

"I do try not to be…and I really would like that screaming orgasm. Please Professor?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and was gratified to hear a _growl_ coming from his chest. He shoved the drink across the table to her waiting fingertips and watched as she threw her head back to down the shot. She knew that he was watching her throat constrict as she swallowed.

She put the shot glass down and turned to him, licking her lips. Then, what would forever be known as "their song" came over the speakers of the club and she nearly cried with pleasure. She grabbed his wrist and didn't give anyone a chance to cut in or stop them.

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
And I wanna move from the bed down to the, down to da to da flo'  
I wanna ah-ah you make it so good and I don't wanna leave  
But I got to kn kn know what's your fanta-ta-sy

She draped her arms over his shoulders and pushed her breasts into his chest, crushing their bodies together. She was gratified to hear another growl coming from his chest as she raked her nails down his cloth-covered back. He spun her around so that she could feel his arousal burning the small of her back through the many layers of clothes that separated their bare skin.

She felt like she was going mad with lust; she could feel the heat of him at her back and it only spurred her on further. But, what really blew her mind was when he brushed the back of her ear with his lips and did something that never thought would happen. He rapped along with the words to the song.

"How 'bout up in the library, on top of books, but you can't be too loud…" She arched her body back into his and let out a moan into the sweaty, alcohol-soaked atmosphere of the club.

They danced along with the rest of the song, though dancing was a loose term for what they were doing. It was certainly little more than sex with their clothes on. As the song began to wind down to the end of it's last verse, Hermione spun in Severus' arms and lifted one leg to hook around his hip before levering herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She ground her wet crotch into his impossibly hard arousal as she bounced in his arms. She felt his hands slip under the bottom of her dress and grasp her buttocks, kneading them through the satin of her forever-ruined damp panties.

Leaning forward so that their lips were touching barely but not pressed into a kiss, she moaned out the last words of the final verse; the ones that she knew would manage to get him out of the club and back to her bedroom.

"School teacher let me get my grades…" Hoping, somewhere in the back of her mind that Harry had enough presence of mind to grab the things that they left behind; she _willed_ herself and Severus to apparate through the wards at Grimmauld Place and end up in her bedroom.

She was not disappointed, though she was slightly off in her landing.

They were in the very same sitting room on the first floor of the house that they'd met in before dinner. She did not, however, notice this for several minutes as she was thoroughly investigating Severus' molars…with her tongue.

When she leaned back so that she could take a look around she realized that they were not in her bedroom and she frowned, loosening her legs from around his waist and letting herself drop to the floor.

"Hermione…come back." She actually felt her nipples tighten with arousal at the tone of his voice and she turned back to him. She took in the picture that he made, standing there in the sitting room.

His pants were sporting a large wet spot on the front from her rubbing against him, as well as an impressive bulge that her eyes lingered on for longer than proper. His shirt was wrinkled beyond help and the buttons were in complete disarray, giving her tantalizing glimpses of the body under them. His hair was hanging in his face and mussed from her running her fingers through it over and over. But the best was his face.

His lips were red and swollen from kissing; his eyes were wide and completely black with lust. She felt he knees giving out as she stared at him, and wondered what kind of picture she made. She felt rather unworthy at the moment, and forced herself to admit something…shameful.

"I have not been with anyone in a long time Severus. I want this-want you more than I can express at the moment, but it's been…years for me." Her voice was little more than a whisper as she spoke, at the same time she fixed her eyes on a spot on the floor and waited.

A strong hand grasped her chin and it was tiled up so that she could meet his eyes; eyes that were burning her with their gaze. She could feel it like a physical touch. His mouth descended on hers once again, taking her breath away and forcing her fingers into claws that tore at the shirt covering the body that she so wanted to see.

So caught up in the kiss was she that she didn't notice when his hand slipped down the zipper on the back of her dress. She pulled herself together when she felt the gentle push of him removing the arms straps so that the dress could swish silently to the floor.

"Gods Hermione…what you do to me…I suppose that you need a reminder in what a man can do for you then, if it has truly been that long. I look forward to reminding you what happens when a man worships the body of a beautiful woman." She put his arms under her knees and lifted her bridal style to carry her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She closed her eyes during the trip to her room, leaning in and just inhaling the scent of his cologne and soap. He smelled unequivocally male and it tore at her insides, making her want to do things she wasn't sure that she remembered how to do.

Her eyes opened when she felt herself placed onto her bed, head and shoulders propped up on the pillows. She watched as he toed off his shoes and socks and pulled off the remains of the white button up that had been hanging off his shoulders. He placed one knee up on the end of the bed and hauled himself up so that he was kneeling with her feet in his lap.

Severus gently pulled the sexy heels from her feet, tossing each one over his shoulder in a show of impatience that he was slightly ashamed of. He lifted her right foot and placed a kiss on the instep before rubbing lightly at the ball of the foot. He watched in rapture as she arched her back and moaned, her eyes closing in pleasure.

He placed small, wet kisses up the inside of her ankle and to her knee before switching legs and repeating the process on her left. Severus knew that she was putty now; that she would do anything that he asked, but he let the opportunity slide in favor of something better.

Smiling as he placed the last kiss on the inside of her left knee, he parted her legs so that they fell on either side of his hips and pushed himself up so that he could rake his fingers through her chocolate colored curls.

Hermione allowed herself to be drawn into his kiss, giving up all the lingering feelings of embarrassment to the feelings that Severus was creating. She tried so hard to force her whole brain into what she as going, but there was an internal battle going on in her head.

She was trying to reconcile that this was the same man who caused her to cry in embarrassment just a handful of years ago, but her brain could not make the leap. This incredibly handsome man, who was running his fingertips softly up and down the sides of her torso; the same man that was gently but insistently rocking his arousal into her crotch creating the most amazing sparks on the edges of her vision, could not be that same man.

Her thoughts finally flew out the window when he ran his dexterous hands over the lace covered mounds of her breasts, palms lingering over her peaked nipples. He arched forward and breathed her name into the air below her ear.

"Hermione…" She no longer cared to try and reconcile the two; Snape or Severus; she just wanted to hear him moan her name again.

She glided her hands down the smooth plains of his back until she reached the waist of his trousers. Feeling rather brave, she slipped her fingertips under the cloth and stroked the soft skin under the waist of his boxers, loving the feel of the heat and sweat that had pooled there. Her own groans of pleasure ended in a hiss of breath and a wince when, on a particularly hard thrust, the cold metal of his belt buckle came in contact with the hot skin of her stomach.

He pulled back from her and sat on his heels between her legs as he assessed her and tried to figure out what he had done. She smiled as she licked her lips and pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Just your belt buckle Severus. Perhaps you're wearing too many clothes? Let me help you." Without waiting for a response she guided him off the bed and slid her hands to his belt to begin unbuckling it.

Feeling as though he was in a trance as his fantasies came true, he watched the witch as she slid to her knees in front of him to tease him to death. She made sure that she brushed against him as much as possible as she drew out the act of undoing the zip on his muggle slacks.

Hermione, for her part, felt more powerful and in control than she had in a very long time. She licked her lips again as she prepared to peel the pants from his hips, but paused and looked up into his face first. He was wearing suck a look of awe and lust on his face that she nearly forgot what she was doing.

Biting her lip at the sudden rush of wetness in her panties due to the idea she had, she tried to read the emotions on his face, but was unable to come up with an answer. Her heart was racing as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Please Professor?" She reached into his open fly as she spoke, so that she could grip the erection that had been teasing her all evening. She could feel the effect of her words on him because the hard length actually twitched in her hand.

Severus was waiting for the moment that his head would explode. The witch had turned his seduction back around on him and suddenly he felt as confident as a 17 year old virgin; he was about to come in his pants. When she looked up at him and called him professor in that kittenish voice, he'd had to lock his knees to keep from falling over.

He could feel her hot breath on his skin through the fabric of his boxers as she leaned in close to slide her hands into his pants and push them down to the floor. Her fingers didn't cease contact with his skin until, on autopilot; he stepped out of the pants when they hit the floor.

Hermione was mesmerized by all of the skin in front of her and began to run her hands up and down the length of his strong thighs. Feeling daring, she slipped her hands into the legs of his boxers on each upstroke, her fingertips just reaching his hips as the fabric bunched on her wrists.

She continued this in a sort of trance, loving his reactions to her. On her next upstroke, she gave a little push when she reached his hips and he fell backwards onto the bed with his feet still on the floor. Stifling a giggle at the confused look on his face she slid smoothly from her knees to her feet and stood between his spread legs.

He knew that he had to turn this back around; not that he didn't like it when a woman was in control; he did more than was probably healthy. He was meant to be showing her what she had been missing all of those years that she was alone; what kinds of pleasure that could be afforded to her when someone knowledgeable pleasured her.

While his mind raced with indecision, she took the chance to press her advantage. As much as she wanted to lay down and let him ravage her like something out of a Harlequin novel, she wanted to indulge a little in her fantasies. She climbed up over him and sat on his tented boxers.

"Oh Professor…" she sighed as she lowered herself on top of his hard body. Shyly, she ran her fingers over the plains of his chest and stomach, pressing on the area around his nipples but not touching them. She stroked the lines on his stomach, not quite a six pack, but very close.

Severus could feel his muscles quivering with excitement as she ran her fingertips over his torso. Never one for subtlety he ran his hands up her sides and onto her back, flicking the clasp on her bra as he did. He ginned into her face as she arched her back and took the offensive piece of lace off, throwing it across the room.

"Oh, much better Miss Granger…"If she could play kinky schoolgirl and teacher games, than so could he. Bucking his hips up hard he unsettled her and flipped them over so that he was once again settled between her legs.

He buried his face in her neck, leaving little kisses and nibbles along the smooth skin. She seemed to enjoy what he was doing, if the way that she clutched at his head and pressed her breasts into his chin was any indication. He smiled against the skin of her upper chest before sliding himself down her body just a bit more.

"Oh!" was the only thing that she could enunciate as Severus began to lave her breasts with attention. Her nipples had always been the most sensitive spot on her body and the way that he was teasing them made her think that he already knew that about her.

Her skin smelled divine and tasted even better. He curled his tongue around the pink nipple in him mouth and sucked hard, loving the way that her whole body responded to his touch. She was panting and her face was red, but she was making the most wonderful noises in the back of her throat; needy and wanting.

"Severus, I-I-you…OH!" He smiled again as he propelled himself lower so that his head was hovering over her lower stomach and the edge of her panties. He ran his tongue along the sensitive skin of her stomach, from one hip to the other as his hands slid up her thighs to grip her knickers.

She pulled her legs up off the bed so that he could remove her panties and didn't try to fight the fact that her legs fell completely open as they hit the bed. She had let her eyes fall closed so that she could more fully appreciate the fireworks behind her eyes, and was therefore not prepared when Severus pulled her legs up off the bed and hooked her knees over his shoulders.

He looked down the length of her body and the way that it was angled in front of him and could not help but grin to himself. He knew that after this night, she would be his forever. He focused on the swollen, glistening flesh right in front of him and blew on it softly, loving the way her whole body shivered against his.

He licked along the crease of her pussy, careful not to slip between her lips, wanting to draw out the torture for both of them. At this point, he himself was so aroused that even the soft material of his boxers felt constricting and rough against his cock. Pointing his tongue, he slipped it in between her lips and was rewarded with a shuddering gasp and those beautiful eyes flying open to meet his amused gaze.

"Miss Granger…I find myself wondering if you have something to say." He knew his voice affected her and she was clearly affected by the use of her last name as well. He slid her body down so that it was back on the bed as she opened her mouth to pant.

"Please professor?" were the only words that she could form. She watched as he curled up to lay with his head between her legs. Her breathing sped up in anticipation as he lifted one of her legs back over his shoulder so that she was fully exposed to him.

"As you wish Miss Granger…but only because you beg so nicely. I fully expect you to be screaming for me soon." He gave her a wink as he delved back to her folds, one long finger sliding inside of her hot wetness as he attacked her clit.

Her back arched at a nearly impossible angle while her mouth opened in a wordless scream. He curled his finger inside of her, tickling her inner walls as he traced lines over her bundle of nerves with the very tip of his tongue. He looked up to see the expression on her face and she was watching him in what looked to be ecstasy. Her hands were plunged into her hair and it looked as though she was trying to keep her head together. He turned back to the task and hand as he pulled her bud into his mouth and suckled it as he slipped another finger into her hot body.

"Sev-ahh, fuck…oh Sev…" she nearly blushed as she realized that she was unable to from words, but her rational brain kicked in for just a second and told her that anyone would be unable to form words if they had this man in between their legs. And at that thought, she let out a deep growl.

Shocked at her sudden growl, Severus looked up from his position and was further surprised when she pulled her leg forward and pressed her foot into his shoulder, effectively reversing their positions. She crouched over him with an angry look on his face and he thought that his heart might fail; he loved an angry woman.

"MINE!" His eyes widened comically as Hermione began to attack him with kisses and bites. She steadily worked her way down to his boxers, which she word and wandlessly vanished before sucking his not inconsiderable length into her mouth and down her throat.

She hummed and growled as best she could while the tip of his cock was in her throat, marking him in a way that not many could. He tried to thrust up, but he was already completely in her hot mouth and when his hips came down, she released him so that he could slide out of her lips.

She bent over further, leaving little licks all over his balls and the underside of his cock as it twitched and he gurgled incoherently from his position on his back. Flashing her eyes up at him seductively, she took his balls into his mouth and slid her tongue along the bottom of them to lick at the spot just behind them.

Severus arched up off the bed in shock. He could not believe how talented that hot little mouth was; absently he wondered where she had learned to do it. His arms reached down and he was able to grab a handful of her hair before she pulled back, licking her lips and just looking at him.

"Ah, ah, ah Professor. I think it's my turn now." She swooped back down and swallowed him whole again, choking on purpose this time to constrict her throat around the big head of his cock. She slid her mouth up and down his length and he thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

Forcing his eyes open, he looked down to see that her hand had strayed to between her legs. He could see that her hand was glistening with wetness and his mouth watered at the thought. She was furiously rubbing at her clit as she sucked his cock like an expert. With effort, he pulled himself out of her mouth and rolled them over again.

Her head was now awkwardly hanging over the side of the bed as he curled down to taste her again. Not wanting to waste time with teasing, he could tell just how close she was, he pushed her swollen lips open and dove in.

Hermione was sure that the sensations were heightened by the fact that all of her blood was rushing to her head; she was near to blacking out, but she couldn't lift her head at all. She had no energy left to move.

Severus was expertly fucking her with his tongue as his distinguished nose was nudging insistently at her clit. She closed her eyes and could see white spots across her vision. Holding her breath, she felt the tension in her stomach climb to heights she'd never felt before.

She let out all of her breath before pulling in another and biting her lip as she tightened her inner muscles around the two fingers that joined Severus' tongue inside of her. Then, her world exploded. Involuntarily, her back arched off the bed as she came.

Shuddering and hypersensitive, she was unprepared for Severus pulling her up so that she was sitting in his lap and plunging inside of her. She screamed at the feeling. He forced her legs around his back and thrust up, loving the feel of her soft inner walls tightening rhythmically around his cock.

He looked into her blissed-out face and felt a surge of childish, hormonal pride. _I made her look like that._ He brought one of his hands up into her hair from where it had been holding her back and tugged on it sharply, exposing her neck to his hungry mouth.

He focused on the spot just under her ear, forming what was going to be a large, obvious love bite. She was still shuddering from the aftereffects of her orgasm when he pulled out and shoved her onto her hands and knees, her head facing the headboard.

"Scream for me witch…" He plunged in again from behind, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. She buried her face in the pillows and let out a soft scream as he fucked her roughly. She still felt like she was on fire as her bouncing breasts brushed teasingly against the fabric of her comforter.

"Scream out loud witch, not into the pillows. Don't make me give you a detention." He growled at her and yanked at her hair, forcing her back to arch and her head to come up as she moaned.

"Sev…Sev…Professor!" She screamed as he thrust particularly hard and she actually came again. As though it was drawn out by her body, he exploded inside of her, unable to help himself. HE thrust into her willing body as far as he could go and allowed her body to milk him for all he was worth.

Throwing his head back he groaned at the ceiling, muttering obscenities interspersed with her name. The only name that had been on his mind for a long time.

They collapsed on the bed together, his softening prick still inside of her body as he tried to roll away. She clenched her walls around him when he went to pull out and it set off a chain of aftershocks that proved to be almost too much for him to handle.

"Huh, those muggle sure do have some good ideas….kegel exercises." She mumbled into the pillow before letting him go so that she could face him. Her eyes were bright and glassy from pleasure as she embraced him, tilting her face up to accept his lazy kisses.

He pulled back and smiled as he stroked the hair out of her face and looked on her with eyes full of wonder. She saw the look on his face and cupped his cheek in her small hands, kissing him again and attempting to convey that she felt the same way.

"Hermione, I-"He started, but she placed her fingers over his lips to stop whatever he was going to say.

"I know. Sleep now, stay with me?" He crushed her to his chest, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and her sweat.

"There is no where else I would rather be." One more drugging, delicious kiss and she was drifting to sleep in his arms.

IN the morning, she awoke feeling warm and more comfortable than she'd felt in a long time. She blinked her eyes open sleepily and took in the sleeping face of the man creating those feelings. He looked so peaceful and happy in his sleep, an almost smile curling at the edges of his lips as she stared.

"Stop staring, witch, and go back to sleep. It is far too early to be awake." She smiled as he'd spoken without moving or opening his eyes and she leaned forward for a kiss, morning breath and all.

"Sorry, you can sleep if you like; I'm going to make us some breakfast. Professor." She squeaked as she got out of bed, because he's thrown one hand out and gave her a slap on her ass.

"Impertinent brat. Breakfast in bed could bring about a repeat of last night." He hinted, the smile on his lips growing larger at the thought of her serving him breakfast in bed naked crossed his mind.

She slipped a robe over her naked form, smiling at the annoyed huff coming from the bed as she began to walk away. She knew that he'd been enjoying the early morning view. Humming and smiling, she descended the stairs and made her way into the kitchen.

She flipped on the radio and sang along as she pulled enough food to feed an army out of the muggle refrigerator. She put pans on the stove and cranked the radio up again as one of her favorite songs came on.

Shortly, the sounds of bacon crackling joined the smell of fresh coffee and home made biscuits emanating from the kitchen and up the stairs. Severus growled and tried to pull the pillow over his head, he wasn't ready to get up just yet. But along with the smells of a delicious breakfast was something that he just had to investigate; the sound of Hermione singing along with the radio.

He forced himself out of bed, cursing his ageing body the whole time, and proceeded to look for something to wear. Growling slightly when he remembered the way that the witch vanished his boxers the night before, he transfigured his tie into a new pair and made his way down the stairs silently.

His breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of his witch. Her robe was of a nearly indecent length, showing much more of her creamy legs that he was prepared to see. She was swaying her hips and singing along with the radio happily as she cooked him breakfast.

He drooled for a moment, and then winced as she hit a particularly flat note. He was shocked to feel laughter bubbling up from his stomach, and soon she'd stopped singing to swing around and pin him with a glare.

"Not that I'm complaining, but is there a reason that you seem to be laughing at me?" Every line in her body was screaming "be afraid of me" but Severus' laughter abruptly stopped as arousal took over.

"You have a truly horrible singing voice." His eyes widened as he realized that he'd said that out loud and he slapped a hand over his mouth. The damage, however, had already been done.

"EXCUSE ME? I agree to date you, I fuck you, I get up in the morning to make you breakfast and you INSULT ME? How DARE you Severus Snape? I should get my wand and hex that obnoxiously large nose off your ugly face you bast-!" Her yelling proved to be too much for him and he'd crossed the kitchen in two long strides and swept her into his arms.

She struggled at first, trying to get him to let her go, but she could feel his hot erection against the inside of her thigh and felt an answering rush of wetness and throbbing course through her body. When she remembered what he'd said and how he had laughed at her however, she pulled back and bit his lip hard, drawing blood.

"Do not think that you can placate me just by snogging me here. You are truly horrible! I can't believe that I thought you were someone different. You are clearly the same man who made fun of my so viciously during my school years."

Hermione had been enjoying herself; cooking and listening to great music and little bit of day dreaming about what would happen when she brought Severus breakfast in bed. She was singing happily and finishing off the eggs, when she'd heard laughter coming from behind her.

She spun angrily, taking less than a second to drool over the image of Severus mostly naked in her kitchen, when he laughed and told her that she had a horrible singing voice. Sadly, she was very aware of the fact that she could not sing, but that did not mean that Severus was allowed to comment on it to callously. She narrowed her eyes and lambasted him, flaying him with all of the words that she had at her command.

When she felt herself crushed to his chest, his mouth plundering hers and his hands wandering, she was reminded of his confession from the night before, as well as the subtle coaching from Harry and Draco; Severus liked angry women. She could feel the evidence against her inner thigh as he tried to move her leg and wrap it around his waist.

She allowed herself an inner cackle of glee before shoving him away and yelling at him again, just to see the response. She was not disappointed.

"Listen here witch…you do not get to speak to me like that. I will have you know that-"

"You will have me know nothing you evil old man! I will speak to you however I like and furthermore…" She continued with her tirade, not really paying attention to anything but Severus' reactions to the angry words spilling from her mouth.

He was visibly aroused and panting. She could even see a small blush creeping up the sides of his neck along with sweat breaking out on his brow. He looked glorious. She wondered how long it would be before he actually cracked.

_Not all that long apparently…_ Her dazed mind thought as she was forcibly lifted off her feet and slammed up against the wall of the kitchen. The silk tie of her robe was wrapped tightly around her wrists above her head and she was completely exposed to his gaze.

"Enough of this witch. I know what you are doing….and you have succeeded." With that, his head dipped down to her peaked nipples and he drew one into his mouth, suckling and making her writhe in his grasp.

She dropped her tied wrists behind his head and hitched her legs up so that she was hanging on him completely. She bucked her hips back and forth, ignoring the cold wall at her back in favor of enjoying the feel of his cock through the now wet boxers.

"Fuck me hard Severus…make me pay for getting angry at you." The words were growled low and it was all he could do to keep his knees from giving out in pleasure. Without even removing his boxers, he pulled his throbbing cock out of them and roughly entered the witch wrapped around him.

He loved hearing her sharp intake of breath at his breech of her, and the way that her eyes rolled back into her head even as it fell back and hit the wall with a thump. Bending his knees slightly so that he could get a proper angle, he pulled back and thrust again, smashing her form between his body and the wall.

"Harder, harder, HARDER. FUCK ME, I won't break…" She moaned at him. She could feel everything with her eyes closed. The way this his cock felt as it slid in and out of her hot pussy; the silk of his boxers sliding against the sensitive skin of her crotch; even the cold of the wall against the heat of her back was driving her senses into bliss.

He slid one of his hands from where it had been grabbing at her ass up into the ends of her hair and tugged at it, causing her back to arch and even more skin of her neck to become exposed. Nearly snarling with lust, he lowered his face to her neck, licking at biting at it, leaving even more marks than he had done the night before.

Sensing that he was close enough, Hermione narrowed her eyes and clenched her inner muscles, loving the way that it made her able to feel every ridge on the glorious cock inside of her. When he thrust up one more time, she screamed out, and clenched around him, finally feeling herself fall over the edge into orgasm.

"Professor!" The word seemed to be dragged, unwilling, from her lips, but he savored it all the more for it. If it was a kink of her to call him that while they were intimate, it was something he was more than willing to encourage. He felt the way that her body was pulling his orgasm out of him, and he complied.

Burying his face in her neck he gave one final thrust and grunt and came inside of her, loving the feel of her trembling body in his arms as his seed spilled into her hot pussy. He gave another few weak, shuddering thrusts before slipping from her body and leaning up against her to take her mouth in a slow, smoldering kiss.

They were rudely interrupted just a few seconds later by a whistle and applause. Severus whipped around, forgetting that he was currently hanging out of his boxers and that Hermione's wrists were tied around his neck. Scrambling, he pulled her arms up over his head and let her drop before he strangled himself.

The applause turned to laughter.

"I think I'll give it 9 out of 10. And, whew…you call him professor? Kinky, Hermione my dear, very kinky." Harry was fanning himself as he stood in the cradle of Draco's arms over by the door to the kitchen. Draco had a leer on his face as he looked over the two before speaking.

"I think….9 out of 10 as well, for creativity as well as for that monster currently hanging out of your boxers." Severus quickly realized what Draco was talking about and spun to face Hermione as he tucked himself back into his boxers. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done and, with him being as uncovered as he was, the blush creeping up his chest could also not be hidden.

"Don't be shy after a show like that! C'mon! That was bloody fantastic. I'm so glad that we decided to come back early and have breakfast with the two of you." Harry was inching towards the food that was on the stove, waving a hand at it so that it would warm up again before fixing himself a plate and sitting at the table.

"The two of you are disgusting perverts and I can't believe that you just watched that." Hermione narrowed her eyes on the two in question, who were happily eating the breakfast that she'd cooked. Her mouth in a narrow line, she marched over and set up a plate for Severus and one for herself before sitting at the table.

"Ah, we may be perverts, but you still love us both." Harry smiled up at her, his eyes shining like gems and his face bright, and she felt herself sag.

"Of course I do. Now, eat up…since I cooked, you two get to clean." Harry snorted into his coffee as Draco opened his mouth to protest. He was rudely cut off by Severus.

"How can you all be sitting here, eating together and talking perfectly normally after all of that? I don't…you three are completely mental!" He was staring at the table, dumfounded. He'd been horrified after realizing that Draco and Harry had walked in on them mid-coitus; how was it that Hermione had not?

Reaching out, she grabbed Severus' hand and tugged him into a chair while she thought about what to say. She took a long sip of coffee as she studied the three men at the table with her. Draco was shooting not-so-furtive glances at Harry as he ate; Harry was not even trying to be sneaky as he slipped a hand below the table to touch Draco as he sent lovesick looks back towards the blonde. Severus…well, he was looking warily between herself and the other two boys, as though he was trying to figure out a riddle.

"I love them Severus. They're like….my brothers, but without the familial feelings. Look, it's hard to explain why I'm not embarrassed, I'm just not. And…you don't have anything to worry about." She lowered her voice at the end, turning towards him so that only he could hear the last words. His eyes glinted with understanding before he nodded and turned to his own breakfast.

Hermione sat back in her chair, satisfied in ways that she thought beyond her. Sexually, intellectually…she was just so happy at that moment that her face broke out into a huge grin as she ate breakfast with her boys.

"So, Mione…I've been thinking. Draco here refuses to move in with me…and I don't think that you want to move in with the Professor here so quick, though he lives at the Manor with Draco and I'm sure that could be strange….anyway, move in with me?" Harry only turned his eyes from the plate at the last moment, ignoring the sounds that were coming from Draco and Severus.

She smiled at him, but didn't answer immediately, and she could see that it had taken a lot for him to ask that the way that he had.

"Well, you know that having Gin as a roommate has been killing you. Plus, you already have a room and most of your stuff here. Besides, this way we can trade off nights of who gets to have their boyfriend here and who has to go to the Manor." She giggled a little into her coffee at the offended look on Draco's face when Harry hinted that he didn't love going to his Manor.

"Alright Harry, stop rambling. It'll be nice to have a roommate that respects privacy. And I agree that we should set up some sort of signal to let the other couple know who gets to be here and who gets to go over to the Manor." All was silent as everyone digested the wonderful breakfast and the information that had just passed over the table.

Severus was fighting with himself to keep the elated smile off his face that Hermione wanted to continue a relationship with him. He lost the battle and turned to look at the witch in question. She was smiling back just as brightly.

"Yes, it would be good to work out some sort of schedule…except for the nights when we're all up for a four-way." Draco smiled at Harry in a way that had all four people in the room warming up before leisurely getting up from his chair and sauntering from the room. He paused at the door and looked back, crooking his finger at Harry.

Harry flowed immediately, just like the lovesick puppy that they all knew he was. They listened to the sound of them stumbling up the stairs and waited to hear a door close, but the sound never came. Severus sighed and turned to his new lover.

"When in Rome do as the Romans do…shall we go enjoy the show?" A smile bloomed over Hermione's face that was so beautiful; he had to lean forward for a kiss. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, leading the way upstairs to a show that he would never forget.

**WOW…you made it! Review for me? It is my birthday afterall…**


End file.
